


Text Messages

by DarkWitchOfErie



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Parkner Week 2020, Pre-Relationship, Text Conversation, long-distance pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchOfErie/pseuds/DarkWitchOfErie
Summary: A text conversation between the boys that shows each of their thoughts about the other.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860076
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my last one for Parkner Week. I don't have one written for tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed the week with me!

**Hey, Parker, how was your day?**

_It was alright. Ned was out sick, but I hung with MJ most of the day._

**Does that mean that Flash kid left you alone?**

_…_

_He wasn’t any worse than usual._

**I wish you’d tell Tony about that guy. Or maybe Natasha.**

_Definitely not. I can handle Flash._

**Pete, you’re not ‘handling Flash’. You’re letting him bully you when you could put a stop to it.**

_Yeah, but if he’s bullying me, he’s not bullying someone else who couldn’t handle him. Don’t worry so much, Princess._

Harley blushed at the nickname on his phone screen. When he’d gone up to NYC for Spring Break to get a feel for whether he wanted to work with Tony (of course he did), he’d met Tony’s personal intern – Peter Parker. The boy was way too pretty for Harley’s peace of mind. Big, brown, expressive eyes, light brown curls that he never tried to tame, lean body with way more strength than someone his size should possess. A genius intellect that could one day rival Tony’s, a full of dorky jokes and science puns that still made him laugh. And somehow Harley managed to keep his cool long enough to get Peter’s phone number before he left back to Rose Hill to finish his Senior year.

**Can’t help but worry. You’re small, you look like a stiff wind could knock you over.**

_I’m not that small!!_

**You are. You barely come up to my shoulder, Darlin’.**

Which was true, and something that frequently featured in Peter’s more tame fantasies. Sexual fantasies were normal, and he could handle that, particularly with Harley all the way in Tennessee. But the tame ones, of them, just hanging out and watching movies, or slow dancing for no reason? The ones where Peter was short enough to comfortably rest his head on Harley’s shoulder were sometimes a little more than he could deal with. There was something so intimate and romantic about those fantasies that made them somehow more embarrassing than the sexual ones.

_:P_

_How was your school day then?_

**Ah, deflecting. It’s okay, the whole world knows you’re short.**

**It was alright, nothing too important. Just wish the school year would hurry up and end.**

_I am not short. You’re a giant!_

_Yeah, me too. Still planning to move up here when you graduate?_

**Yes. If my mom would let me skip my graduation ceremony, I’d be there the day after the last day of school.**

**Why? You miss me?**

_Miss having someone to throw things at in the lab, yeah._

Harley had, once he’d learned about Spider-Man, started to toss things in Peter’s direction when they were in the lab together just to see if he could catch them. Peter caught them every time, of course. On the second day of this, Peter retaliated by starting to throw those things back at Harley. He caught most of them, but not all.

_And yeah, I suppose I miss your face._

**You suppose? And just my face? Darlin’, I’m hurt.**

_Well, I definitely don’t miss your voice. That accent, Harls…_

The truthful way for Peter to end that sentence was “makes me go weak in the knees”. But he wasn’t about to confess his crush to Harley. Not over text.

**There is nothing wrong with my accent, Parker!**

Harley knew he was joking, if only because he’d called him ‘Harls’ and not his full first name. That, and they’d teased each other plenty about their differing accents while he’d been in New York. Sometimes when they texted each other, which they did every single night, Harley wondered how Peter would react if he started seriously flirting and not just teasing.

_Aunt May’s calling. Dinner just got here. Talk later?_

**Yeah, sure. Tell May I said hi.**


End file.
